Computing systems in use today are often designed and implemented using a static approach to system resource utilization. These systems suffer from low performance and frequent costly hardware upgrades as the inefficient resource utilization becomes more of an issue over time. Therefore, there is a need for a more efficient method of accessing object-based resources in network management.